Her Wandering Heart
by BePassionate24
Summary: A Silas & Amara Fanfic. AU. All Human. After Amara Petrova calls off her engagement to a man that her family simply adores. Left with plane tickets to Europe. Her dream was to travel & leave her small town behind. So, what happens when she does, along the way meeting a mysterious young man named Silas who has demons of his own. Will Amara and Silas find peace within each other?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I just had to get this out of my system and write/post it. I'm not really sure if any of you awesome Stelena fans will even read it. But, it's an Amara & Silas AU/All Human story. ****This story will have some Stefan, Damon and Katherine in it. It will also have mentions of Elena as well. :) **

**I plan to continue ****_ONLY_**** if I have enough people interested in it, and that would actually like to read more. But, at the moment. I'm just going to share the prologue to it.**

**Anyways, Enjoy & Thank you so much for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries at all. I just LOVE writing and using the characters! **

* * *

**Her Wandering Heart- Prologue**

**Amara's P.O.V. **

He's standing beside me, holding my hands tightly as he smiles and the ceremony begins. I'm shaking, my off white long veil that's covering my face is the only thing that's preventing me from exposing the sadness in my brown eyes.

I don't want to do this. I don't want to marry him and yet, everyone around me thinks that it's a good idea. Everyone around me thinks that just because Cody Ford was my childhood love, has lots of money and because we've spent most of our lives growing up together that we were meant to be. But, I feel like I'm drowning when I stand in front of him, like I'm suffocating in our relationship and just when the officiant says the line of _"If anyone in this room objects to this union. Speak now or forever-." _

It's like a pin drops and it all happens in slow motion. Everything inside of my body is trembling, shaking with fear when my hands drop from Cody's. His blue eyes and dark brown hair make him look the most handsome I have ever seen him. But, his smile fades and his broad and athletic body instantly lurches forward, trying to reach for me again, his ocean blue eyes searching mine with clear desperation as he pleads. "Amara..Please..Please, sweetheart...You've just got cold feet. It's normal wedding day jitters. I love you."

Cold feet? I've had them ever since he came home from his long business trip and left me in our 3 story house. The 5 bedrooms caving in on me because I decided that it would be a good idea to work from home when he was away. Boy, was I an idiot- thinking that he was really on these trips alone. When Cody had come home from his trip, it was like we were strangers. Like I didn't know who my fiancé was anymore and then it began...Our spiraling downfall..One that he was too busy with work to even notice.

I can't marry him. I won't marry him and that's when the realization hits me that this isn't just cold feet -It's much more than that. It's the fact that he and I would never work. And, that whatever this 'love' is between us- feels like lust. It needs to end.

With tears streaming down my olive colored cheeks, my perfectly done makeup smearing and light curled long brown hair sprayed back into a tight and low curled pony tail. My quivering voice speaks. "I can't do this. I can't marry you and we both know why..." He stays silent, swallowing the lump in his throat, his tanned face and blue eyes contort with pure shock and a hint of relief.

I can see it in his eyes. I know him too well, nearly my whole life and something in the pit of my stomach knows that he can feel it too...We were never supposed to get married. It was a mistake!

Cody releases my hands, lifts up my wedding veil and locks his gaze on to me. "Please, don't leave me, Amara. I need you." I don't understand why he's still begging, our fate is already written out for us..We're doomed!

I smile at him, sniffling a bit as I remember how we used to be together, way before he had ever asked me to marry him. We were happy and content. Living on a piece of land that was inherited by his father, farm land that was deep in the secluded North Caroline hills and I was working on my first novel, trying to make a name for myself.

"I'm sorry, Cody. This just isn't right. I love you. I don't think that I will ever stop loving you. But, you slept with her. You slept with my best friend, behind my back and you can't have us both. I won't be the third wheel in my own marriage. I refuse!" I tell him harshly as he gives me a blank stare. I stare, I was just as shocked as he was- when I found out about his affair- 5 days ago!

The gasps of our family members and the murmurs fill the room. I shut my mouth, looking down at the floor as I slowly back away from him, shaking my head and wiping away at my now cascading tears.

"I really hope that you find some happiness. I hope you find some peace. Because, this is over and once I walk out that door. I am never coming back to this town, or to you." I tell him, lifting up my dress up to my knees and slowly walking down the aisle, in front of all of our family and friends, not daring to even look at their stunned faces as I push the church doors open and feel the sunlight hit my face. I'm free..I'm finally free to start over without being bound to him and for the first time in my 25 years of life...I'm ecstatic about it.

* * *

"How could you embarrass your own family like that! How dare you!" She shouts at me. My mother's raging from the inside out and as I slip off my heels and stare down at the plane tickets in my hand, two of them. One for each of us to start in London and then backpack through the rest of Europe. Cody and my- 'dream vacation.' A whole month to live in the lap of luxury!

My parents had paid for them and maybe that's why after I left the ceremony and ran back to our hotel to collect my things before anyone else asked me any questions as to why I called off my own wedding to a man that they all loved.

"Cody Ford is a nice young man. Amara! He is-." She digs into me, frowning as I slip into my black Steve Madden flats and drop the plane tickets to the ground, picking them up briskly as she continues to talk.

"He's loved you his whole entire life and when he asked you to be his wife. You accepted! I just don't...You should be ashamed of yourself for how embarrassed you made him feel out in that church. You ruined your own wedding!" She hisses out, causing me to swallow the lump in my throat. I am ashamed. I'm scared to be without him too. But, I don't allow that to be seen by anyone. It's a sign of weakness and I am far from being a weak person.

"You all love him because of his last name, mother! Let's not act like that's isn't the main reason you all pushed me into something I never wanted. Cody and I were friends, we dated throughout high school and on and off throughout college. It's the wealth attached to his last name that you all love and I just...You know what? I'm leaving." I state firmly, running my sweaty hands through my stiff as a rock hair sprayed hair when she huffs out a breath and leans down to be eye level with me.

"Your father would be saddened by this." She tries to start in as I lift my hand up and place it onto her shoulder. My mother, Annalise Petrova, an immigrant from Bulgaria who had fallen in love with a man from the south when she came to America. Making a life for herself among the elite and high class of North Carolina's finest all because of who my father was- a very rich and powerful man. Mother had been remarried 4 times and divorced over the last few years ever since my dad passed away and now she working on husband #5- She was a so called 'expert' when it came to relationships- or at least she thought that she was!

"Dad's dead, mom. He died years ago from a heart attack and instead of grieving for him like any other woman in this world would have done. You, jumped right into bed with someone else. So, let's not pretend that you're some damn saint when it comes to things like this. Because, you and I both know that you're not- at all." I spit out in a harsh and demeaning tone.

I don't mean to hurt her feelings. But, ever since my father died. My mother and I just don't see eye to eye in anything anymore. Especially when it comes to love and games of the heart.

"All I'm trying to say is that leaving now and not looking back would be a mistake, Amara. Darling, I just want what's best for you." She tells me, her dark brown hair swaying in front of her soft brown eyes as I push it away, stroking her cheek with my fingertips and locking my gaze upon her.

"I know, mama. I know. But, I can feel it in my heart. That being with Cody isn't what's right for me. So, let me go. Please." I beg, tears appearing in my brown eyes as I inhale deeply and watch her get up from her crouching position, shaking her head and inhaling through a locked jaw when she states. "Fine. Go to Europe. Go and live your life, meet someone and explore everything there is to see. If he asks about you. I'll tell him that this was the only way and that he can not expect you to come back." She tells me, giving me a heartfelt smile as I get up from my chair in the room and straighten out my dark purple colored dress, making sure that the plunging neck line hits directly where it needs to be.

"Tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him. But, that to be happy. I need to learn to be without him. I need to live my life, without him and in his privileged world." I reply back, giving her a small smile as she suddenly steps in front of me, embracing me so tightly that I feel every small bone in my body crack when she whispers into my ear. "I love you. I just want you to know that wherever you go..I will always love you, Amara. Now, go out into that big old world and live your life."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Should I keep adding on to it or should it just stay like this? **

**Please let me know.**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates to all my stories at: Be_Passionate24**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all. Thank you guys for the reviews and being interested in this story. :) **

**Anyways, I just want to clarify a few things before you start reading and maybe get confused... Stefan and Silas are twin brothers in this story and Damon's the older brother to them. And, later on I will be introducing Stefan and Elena and a few more TVD characters as well- like Klaus & Caroline. :) **

**Thank you all so much for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**Her Wandering Heart- Chapter One- **

**Silas' P.O.V. **

She's the only one who knows me. Who knew me inside and out and still as I sit across from my 5 year old daughter, Sofia. I can't stop thinking about her mother, Natalia. The blue eyed and brown haired Croatian beauty who stole my heart and left me with a daughter. .

Natalia and I had been on rocky terms in our relationship for a while. But, I wanted things to change for us and when I found out that she was pregnant- I was hopeful that they would be different. We were living in her hometown of Croatia together, trying to figure out lives out and what we would do when we became parents. However, all that changed one early morning in the winter- when she just left me without a trace and a goodbye. Since, then I have been searching for her, somehow always ending up where I had started, back at our old apartment, back in her hometown of Dubrovnik.

Maybe she had heard I was there because finally after nearly five years of not speaking to her or seeing her at all, Natalia come back into my life briefly, just about 6 months ago. And here I was spending 5 years of my life and all my resources in trying to find her, while she was playing games with me all along. I was stunned when she showed up back at our old apartment in the heart of the city with Sofia, my 5 year old daughter - The little girl that I barely even knew anything about anymore- The little girl I had only known as my unborn child.

Natalia ended up dropping her off at my doorstep with just a few words spoken to me. All she did was try to explain that she didn't love me anymore and that our child was better off with me than with her in her current situation. Adding that she didn't have the financial means to take care of her any longer and although we were never married, that she always thought that I would be a better parent for Sofia.

Natalia, the one person in my life that I have ever cared about. Had broke me down so easily with just a few simple words, before she walked out on both of us, all over again. "She's your daughter, Silas. But, I can't be there for her anymore. I can't be with you and I can't be her mother anymore...I'm not cut out for this. I don't think, I ever truly was. So, keep her with you, raise her the best you know how and love her more than I ever did. Tell her that I'm sorry and don't worry about me. I'll be okay. And you will move on from us..You'll find someone else to love, I promise that you will one day."

* * *

"What are you doing in Croatia?" Stefan- my twin brother's voice rings through the charcoal colored cell phone in my hands, as I lean back into my chair and watch Sofia, her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes sparkling when she begins to pick off the berries from her breakfast in front of her, attempting to wipe her small blue stained hands on to her yellow and white summer dress. It's hot, has been for the last few weeks now and being outside with her was my best way of trying to bond with my estranged daughter.

" I just...I don't really know. I thought that I could-." I begin to say as he cuts me off, scoffing at my words.

"Silas. She's not coming back. Just come back home to London and we'll figure this out. All of us, we'll help you. Look, it's like we've already discussed a million times over- She left you with a daughter and you need to focus on her instead of running to another country in search of this woman and answers that you'll never get from her! For god sakes, focus on your daughter, Silas. Please." He tells me, I can hear the hint of irritation in his voice. He's pissed off that I even after six months of living here, that I haven't stopped searching. And as much as I want to move on and just focus on my newly discovered status of being a dad. I can't help but wonder if I'll bump into Natalia, somewhere on train, at a coffee shop, anywhere really- just so that I can tell her that she was wrong for leaving me like this, so unprepared..So uncertain of what to do next and how to even take on this new role. Because, honestly..I have no idea what I'm doing at all!

"Daddy, the birdies!" Sofia points out, looking up at the bright blue sky above us, the hot sun beating down on our bodies at we sit outside of a cafe called "Aliani". I smile at her, leaning over to wipe a small smudge of whipped cream off her cheek as she glances over towards the people walking by and holding hands together. I can quickly see it in her eyes, she's mesmerized by the way they're laughing each other and smiling. How happy they are together.

"I miss momma." She tells me, watching me get up and throw a few Euros down on the table in front of me, smiling when as I nod. I know she misses her and is confused about this whole situation. But, I'm trying- I have been trying for the past 6 months to make this adjustment as easy as I can for Sofia before I take her back home to live with me, full time in London.

"I know you do, sweetheart. I miss her too. But, we'll both be seeing her soon." I comment, watching as her blue eyes narrow and she stares down at her breakfast, picking at the fruit on top of it again. I can't stand to see her see this sad, even though I haven't been her father for very long. It still hurts to see the pain in her little blue eyes when she gazes up at me in wonder, probably thinking that in a few hours we'll go home and she'll be in the warm embrace of her mother. Yet, in reality- I have no idea where Natalia is and if she's ever going to be a part of not only my life. But, as well as Sofia's again.

I shake the thoughts out of my head as I grab a hold of my cell phone and lift myself up from my chair, stepping beside my daughter and helping her out of her seat by picking her up into my arms. "Do we have to go?" She asks me, a saddened look in her eyes as I exhale deeply and nod. Stefan's right, I need to get back home and move on from my empty attempts as trying to find her mother, because it's changing me and it's hurting my daughter.

"Yeah, we're going home tomorrow and we're taking the train until we get to the airport, and it's kind of far. We need to be on time. Now, let's go back to the house, sweetie." I tell her, kissing her on the cheek before placing her on to her feet on the ground and taking her little hand into my own, as we leave the cafe and my mind drifts to what's going to happen to the both of us once we leave the only town and city that my daughter has ever known.

* * *

**Amara's P.O.V. **

I'm exhausted and my body is aching when I pull myself up from the airplane seat that I've been squished in for the last few hours. It's early in the morning and two days of traveling and 16 hours later, I have made me somehow ended up in Zagreb, Croatia.

Even though, it's not really what I had wanted to do when I left Charlotte, North Carolina and planned on going to London, England first. I'm still excited to be in Europe, experiencing everything that I've been so sheltered from for years back home. Also, I figured that putting this much distance between Cody and I will be a good thing and just as long as he doesn't know where I'm at- he won't dare come looking for me.

The airplane smells like stale air and the random sounds of people talking, bags being pulled from over head and babies crying as I push my way out of the aisle and head towards the gate, the sunshine of the warm summer day hitting my face when I feel a bit of it hit my skin as I pass by people in the airport.

I'm jet lagged and confused as I listen to the people around me, really not even understanding a word that they're saying. I had a friend from Croatia in college who had taught me a few words, but most of them fail to even process in my mind when I look around and attempt to find the baggage claim area.

A tall looking man, dark black hair and a huge smile on his face, accidentally bumps into me and just when I turn around to tell him to watch where he's going. He steps besides me and starts speaking. " I'm sorry about that. I'm kind of klumsy when it comes to these stupid bags. My girlfriend, Katherine keeps telling me that I need to stop traveling and that we need to just go home already...You look lost." He observes suddenly, taking in my confused facial expression and the frown on my face as we both stand above a sign that reads nearly everything in Croatian and in small letters, it has the translations in English.

"I'm trying to find baggage claim. Do you know where it's at?" I ask him, watching his blue eyes sparkle when he casually extends out his hand and adds. "I'm Damon Salvatore. Traveling with my fashionably late girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. Look, she's finishing up her makeup in the bathroom and knowing her. She'll be awhile. I can show you where it's at. So, where are you heading to next?" He asks me with a smile, watching me grip my bags a little tighter as we start walking and I exhale deeply.

"Anywhere. I'm actually thinking about sight seeing Croatia for a few days until I move on to my next destination. So, why are you and your girlfriend in Europe anyways?" I ask him, seeing him look down at the floor and then back up at me briskly when he states. "I'm actually looking for one of my brother's. I'm the oldest of three boys and one of them as decided to go on a crazy ass mission in trying to find a woman that he once loved. I haven't seen him in months and I just got a tip from my other brother, Stefan. Saying that he thinks he found him." Damon elaborates some more when he finally stops and points in front of us.

"If you turn left and go straight up that escalator. You'll see a huge sign- in English- that says baggage claim. You can't miss it. Good luck." He tells me as I nod my head and smile, starting to walk away. But, turning around briskly as I add. "And, good luck to you in finding your brother. Hopefully he'll find for what he's looking for and is ready to come home."

Damon nods, waving at me as I glance at him one more time, noticing a long legged brunette with dark Carmel streaks in her hair walk up behind him and wrap her arms around his waistline, smiling as she does so.

"Turn left." I mumble to myself as I take the directions that he had mentioned and before I know it, I'm facing exactly what he had said. "Great, this is going to be easy." I say under my breath, walking towards the carrousel's and waiting for my bags, all the while thinking about my next move. I need to find a hotel and I need to find one quick- before they all fill up and I'm left with having to sleep god knows where.

* * *

The next morning I find myself in a rush, hurrying to leave my crappy hotel room near the airport so that I can catch the train that will take me out of the big city and into an even bigger one. A city that's rich with history, traditions and culture, a city that I'm dying to see- one that Cody and I had always wanted to see..together.

I'm half asleep when I take a seat next to the window on the early morning train and maybe it's finally the hours of not really sleeping and the time zone changes that catch up to me. But, when they do. I feel my body drifting and my eyes shutting close fairly quickly, the noises of people around me fade out and before I know it, darkness takes over and I'm lost in my dream state of being the 'run away bride' all over again- Yet, this time- Cody is stopping me from leaving!

Hours seem to pass, which to me feel like just a few minutes. But, when I open my eyes- I'm somewhere new- completely! I stumble up to my feet, grabbing a hold of the handle bars in front of me to support my body weight as my tingling legs finally help me stand and I look around to see a few people entering and others, exiting in an even bigger rush out of the stopped train.

Exhaling deeply and rubbing the sleepiness from my dark brown eyes, I fix my pin straight brown hair and my bright red dress, grabbing my bags and stepping outside when the doors of the train open widely. I'm too wrapped up into getting the hell out of there and finding a place to eat and sleep that I don't even seem to notice that I had dropped my passport or my cash that I had brought with me for the trip. However, just when I'm begin franticly searching, a strong hand on my shoulder stops me from walking out on to the plate form any further, I can hear the door from the train closing behind us, see it going on it's way to the next destination when he states in a clear and soft tone. "Excuse me, Miss. I think you dropped this on your way out."

I turn back towards him, smiling. My brown eyes widened when he too smiles at me and says. "These are two things that you can't be without in Europe, if you're traveling of course."

The smile never leaves my face as his green eyes meet my gaze and I nod, clearing my throat. "Thank you, for giving it back to me. I'd be lost without it."

He nods his head, looking down at his feet as I follow his gaze and notice the little brunette and blue eyed girl beside him. "She's beautiful." I comment in a shy tone as he shrugs his shoulders back and grins. "Thanks."

"You do realize that you just missed your train trying to help me?" I point out, taking a step back as he laughs and sighs deeply. "It's not that big of a deal. I live near by and we can always catch the next one."

He laughs with an ease, when he asks with a curious tone. "So, what's a young woman like yourself doing in Durbovnik?"

I bite down hard on my lower lip, trying to figure out if I should step away now from our conversation or if I should just give this guy- who's clearly a stranger- a small run down of my situation.

I tilt my head, smirking and rolling my shoulders back when I state. "It's not important. Totally not something to tell a complete stranger about."

He laughs, this deep and full hearted laugh, running his hands through his hair when he looks past me and extends out his hand. "I'm Silas. By the way and this little girl is my daughter, Sofia."

I smile, extending out my hand towards his out stretched one, shaking it firmly when I add. " My name's Amara. And, I guess we're not really strangers anymore, now. Are we?"

His green eyes brighten when he gives an amused look and nods his head, replying simply. "No. And, with that out of the way. Would it be too awkward for me to ask you to join us for coffee? You look like you could use something strong."

I laugh at his words. I must have bags the size of golf balls under my eyes because I haven't slept in hours and coffee sounds like just the thing that I need to pull me through the rest of the day until I get to my hotel and crash for the night.

"Actually, no, not at all. I mean, I should be the one asking you. Since, you know. You missed your train because of me and all that." I tell him with a smile, watching as he grabs a hold of his daughter's hand tightly and laughs. "Yeah, actually that makes more sense. Doesn't it?" He asks, glancing over to see me nod when I add. "Yes, it does. So, the coffee will be on me since I caused this whole mess."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...So, Silas finally meets Amara on a train. Hopeful their meeting doesn't seem too rushed. But, we'll get to know each other them more in the next few chapters and a lot more about Sofia's mother, Natalia will be explained as well. I might add a flashbacks to this story too. **

**Please let me know what you think and feel free to review.**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24 **

**-Until Next Time!- **


End file.
